Olas inmortales
by HIPK
Summary: Una amazona con las ilusiones destrozadas descubre su verdadero destino en los brazos de otro dios mientras que una nueva amenaza se alza en contra de la humanidad. / La saga de Poseidón alterada ShunxJune.
1. Prologo

Nota antes de empezar:

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir en esta plataforma, he de admitir que soy fan de la pareja que hace Shun con June y al no encontrar tantas historias me decidí por crear las mías.

Advertencia

Para leer lo siguiente les recomiendo que olviden completamente la saga de Poseidón, ya que de esta se utilizaran solamente los personajes; pero se cambiaran completamente sus personalidades y en algunos casos, la edad.

Sin más que decir, disfruta la lectura.

* * *

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! – entre la inmensidad del mar, se apreciaba un barco luchando en contra de la marea para llegar a su destino. En él, varias personas trabajan poniendo todo en orden mientras que algunas simplemente disfrutaban de la hermosa vista que les brindaba el océano. Un joven de cabellos azules se aproximaba a la cubierta, escuchando la melodiosa risa de una infanta, al estar frente a ella se agacha hasta quedar a su altura. - Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿no?

\- Claro que si hermano – sonríe con ternura alzando sus brazos. – Yo también te quiero.

Julian sonríe alzando a la pequeña rubia en brazos, dejando un beso en su frente. - ¿Ves esa isla de allá? – con su mano derecha señala el lugar antes mencionado, mientras que la niña asentía tras las palabras de su hermano. – Ahí también hay personas que te van a cuidar y querer tal como yo lo hago, Junet.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo. – El par de hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, queriendo detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre. Desgraciadamente eso era imposible.

El barco detuvo su andar a pocos metros de la isla de Andrómeda. – Es hora. – El joven murmuro tomando la pequeña mano de su hermana, colocando en esta una pulsera con siete piedras, cada una de un color diferente. - Mama decía que esta pulsera tiene dentro la esencia del mar, espero que algún día puedas encontrarla. - Y sin dejar a la rubia contestar, encendió su cosmos, dejándola inconsciente y sellando así sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Esta seguro de lo que hace, señor? – Su fiel compañero se encontraba ahí, presenciando la escena. –

\- Un mal se avecina, Sorrento. Necesito que ella este preparada para todos los problemas que tendrá que enfrentar. – El cuerpo inconsciente de June fue dejado en los brazos de Sorrento. – Ahora ve y llévala con Albiore, confió en ti.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente, Junet ahora era la portadora de la armadura de camaleón, ocultaba su rostro bajo una fría mascara por ordenes del santuario. Toda su vida la entrenaron para proteger a la diosa Athena, pero después de la batalla del santuario pasaba los días velando por una isla desierta. Su rutina día a día era entrenar y caminar sin rumbo, el único contacto humano que tenia era con los barcos de carga que llegaban para dejar suministros.

Pero un día, todo cambio. Un terremoto de gran magnitud sacudió la isla, trayendo consigo olas que devastaban todo a su paso. A Junet no le quedo de otra más que refugiarse y esperar a que todo terminara.

Al día siguiente de la catástrofe, salió a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Pero que desastre, lo peor es que tendré que limpiar todo esto yo sola. – soltando un suspiro comenzó a levantar las cosas rotas del suelo, tan entretenida estaba que no se dio cuenta del hombre ahí presente.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero me gusta hacer grandes entradas, lindura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – gracias a la máscara no se podía apreciar la expresión de espanto que hizo, trato de llamar a su armadura, pero no tuvo éxito.

\- Permíteme presentarme, soy el gran Kanon de Dragón marino y vengo para llevarte a tu hogar con Poseidón ¡Ay! - Un golpe en su mejilla interrumpió su discurso. - Pero ¿qué te pasa? – Kanon frunció el ceño mirando fijamente la máscara de Junet. – Y quita esa cosa, ya no eres parte de los caballeros de Athena.

\- "gran" Kanon de Dragon marino – hizo comillas con sus dedos. – No tengo intención alguna de creerte, así que regresa por donde viniste y no aparezcas más por aquí o no tendré compasión contigo – dio media vuelta tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su armadura no respondía a su llamado, tal vez todo eso era un simple sueño. De pronto, empezó a ver borroso y un dolor punzante se instalo en su cabeza, imágenes de un chico de pelo azul iban y venían, cayó de rodillas al no poder soportar el dolor y un solo nombre estaba en su mente, Julian.


	2. ¿Traición o destino?

Después de pelear contra Hades y sus espectros, el santuario se encontraba en paz. Athena había logrado un acuerdo con el dios del inframundo y gracias a eso la mayoría de los caballeros recuperaron su vida. Los de oro no fueron la excepción y sus pecados fueron perdonados por el enorme sacrificio en el muro de los lamentos.

Pero a pesar de todo esto nadie podía estar con la guardia baja, por lo que después del terremoto ocurrido un par de días atrás, los de oro y los cinco de bronce estaban en una especie de junta en el salón del patriarca.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos investigando un simple terremoto, ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan paranoicos? – cierto castaño estaba mas que aburrido de escuchar tanta palabrería sin sentido, él quería estar entrenando o golpeando cosas, no estar sentado en una silla. Y como la mayoría de las veces pasaba, todos los presentes decidieron ignorar a Seiya.

\- Según antiguos escritos, cada 243 años aparecen de nuevo los dioses Hades y Poseidón; hasta ahora el único que hizo acto de presencia fue el dios del inframundo. – Aiora fue el que tomó la palabra mientras que Shun se removía incomodo en su asiento por el simple hecho de mencionar a Hades. – Creemos que este "simple" terremoto fue causado gracias al despertar del cosmos de Poseidón, nuestra teoría se refuerza porque el origen de todo esto fue en una pequeña isla en medio del mar, donde hubo un gran tsunami y casualmente es la misma isla donde se entrenó a Andrómeda. Todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en el peli verde, quien no podía estar mas incomodo, pero, toda esta incomodidad se desvaneció en cuanto escucho lo último.

¿En mi isla? Pero si nadie habita ese lugar, excepto… ¿June esta bien? – El miedo se veía reflejado en los ojos de Shun, tantos años entrenando juntos y él se había olvidado de ella. Se sentía decepcionado de el mismo. Esta vez fue el turno de Mu de tomar la palabra. – A esa parte queríamos llegar, la investigamos y dimos con que era la portadora de la armadura de camaleón, armadura que volvió al santuario tras rechazar a su portadora. Creemos que ella tiene que ver en todo esto.

\- ¿Qué carajos están diciendo? – Shun se levanto de un salto de su asiento y golpeo con sus manos la mesa. – Ella puede estar herida o peor aún, muerta. ¿Y ustedes la tachan de traidora? Que irónico, los traidores hablando de traición – todos se pusieron alerta por la mirada asesina que Shun les dirigía, era algo nuevo verlo perder la calma de tal modo

\- Puedo decirte con total seguridad que ella se encuentra bien, Shun – Athena entro a aquel salón en el momento indicado. – Sentí su cosmos aquel día y como renunciaba a mi protección, puede que haya provocado todo esto. Ahora es considerada una amenaza para el santuario.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso no es así, Saori. – Y con una gran rabia creciendo en su interior, Shun abandono ese lugar con el propósito de buscar a June por su cuenta y demostrarle a todo mundo lo equivocados que estaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Junet despertaba de un largo y extraño sueño, tenia demasiadas ganas de reír por la estupidez que había soñado; dio vueltas en su cómoda cama sin querer abrir los ojos, hace mucho no dormía tan bien y unos minutos mas en la cama no eran una mala idea. Un momento… ella nunca había dormido tan bien porque su cama era el lugar mas incomodo del mundo. Esta idea la hizo levantarse extremadamente rápido y se dio cuenta que estaba en un sitio que desconocía por completo. - ¿No fue un sueño?

\- Lamento decirte que no lo fue, lindura. – Kanon se aproximó a la cama donde la rubia descansaba. – Me gustas mas sin esa fea mascara.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – Al estar media dormida no podía reaccionar tan rápido, llevo sus manos a su rostro sintiendo su piel de inmediato. Abrió los ojos sorprendida soltando un pequeño grito de angustia, no pensaba amar a ese hombre desconocido, solo quedaba la opción de matarlo. Con todas las ganas del mundo se abalanzo contra Kanon provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo. - ¡En la cara no! – alcanzo a gritar Kanon antes de recibir golpes por todo su cuerpo.

\- Veo que ya conociste al dragón marino. – con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sorrento entro a la habitación observando la escena con algo de gusto. Okay, lo admitía, estaba disfrutando ver como golpeaban a Kanon. Digamos que nunca le cayó tan bien. June detuvo sus golpes por observar a la nueva persona en la habitación, nuevamente el dolor de cabeza regresaba y junto a este los recuerdos de su infancia. - ¿Sorrento? – se levanto del suelo olvidando al marina, se acercó con cautela y sin previo aviso se lanzo a abrazar al recién llegado.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que ella no es bipolar?

\- Cállate Kanon. – Sorrento correspondió al abrazo quedándose así por unos segundos, se separo con lentitud y observo los ojos azules de la mujer. – Escúchame bien, Junet. Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte.

\- Puedes decírmelo después, ahora quiero ver a mi hermano – una linda sonrisa adornaba los labios de la rubia, ahora que recordaba su infancia lo que más quería era poder estar con su hermano, poco a poco su sonrisa fue cayendo al ver como Sorrento había guardado silencio con una mirada triste. - ¿Dónde esta Julian?

\- Él… se suicidó hace un par de meses. – June no podía creer las palabras del que fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, sintió como el suelo se movía y decidió tomar asiento en la cama donde anteriormente se encontraba. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. –El día antes de dejarte en isla Andrómeda, él nos confesó a todos que había sido elegido para ser el portador de el cosmos de Poseidón. Fueron años de intenso trabajo, buscando a los marinas necesarios para cuidar de los pilares, Julian había aprendido a dominar por completo el cosmos del dios de los mares, pero una noche nos dio la orden de encontrarte y sin más, atravesó su cuello con el tridente de su armadura. Cayó muerto al instante, pero algo más paso esa noche, la armadura de Poseidón desapareció y no ha sido encontrada.

Ahora mismo odiaba la ausencia de su máscara, sin ella los dos presentes podían notar su rostro de tristeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto fuera un mal sueño y despertar en la isla, rodeada de la hermosa soledad.

\- Eso no es todo, según la profecía un integrante de la familia Solo sería el portador del dios griego y al ser tú la única con vida, toda esa responsabilidad pasa a ti.

\- Esperen, ¿Es una broma? - estaba incrédula, nada de esto podía ser verdad. Estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando de pronto la pulsera que le había regalado su hermano empezó a brillar, cegando a todos por unos instantes. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Kanon y Sorrento no dudaron ningún momento en arrodillarse pues frente a ellos Junet había aparecido vistiendo la armadura de Poseidón.

* * *

Y terminé, seguro ahora mismo están pensando de cual me fumé al escribir todo esto. Tal vez unos cigarros viejos y una bebida energizante,

Como sea, siempre he pensado que June debió de tener más acción en el anime, se veía que tenia potencial y la dejaron morir sin haber hecho la gran cosa, solamente rogarle a Shun y este la mando a volar. Dude no.

Por cierto, ¿Conocen a Seraphine de Poseidón? pues basicamente esa es la armadura que porta Junet, si quieren darse una idea pueden buscarla en google.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, donde se revelaran cosas importantes.


	3. Reencuentro

Llevaba ya mas de dos meses estando en este lugar, al principio fue algo difícil acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida pues nunca había tenido un cargo tan importante como lo es ser la portadora del poder de Poseidón, el ritmo de vida que llevaba ahora era pesado ya que me la pasaba de un lugar a otro velando por el bien de las personas.

Ahora mismo estaba finalizando una reunión junto a los siete generales marinos, cada uno dio el informe semanal de lo que pasaba en los pilares a su cargo, algo aburrido pues últimamente el mar estaba mas tranquilo que de costumbre, en el interior me preocupaba un poco eso pero simplemente lo deje pasar; con un suspiro cansado me levante de la silla dispuesta a salir de la sala de reuniones, me despedí de los presentes y con paso firme me encamine a mi habitación.

Nada mas entrar a la habitación fui directo a mi cama donde me tumbé de espaldas, había sido un día muy pesado y mi cuerpo comenzaba a pasarme factura de eso, mis ojos lentamente se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Oscuridad, es lo único que alcanzo a percibir, haciendo imposible el poder caminar; a la lejanía escucho murmullos y es inevitable no guiarme a través de esos sonidos, de pronto, la luz llena la habitación donde me encontraba, revelando a una persona de espaldas. – Es inútil, la guerra solo traerá destrucción… Saori, búscala y reúne fuerzas junto a ella, lo inevitable esta a punto de llegar. – confundida por aquellas palabras decido colocar mi mano en el hombro de aquella persona, grave error, me aparto asustada al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Julian, mi hermano. La desesperación invade mi cuerpo y una sensación de asfixia hace que me levante de un salto de la cama.

\- Fue solo un sueño. – digo en voz baja, llevo mis manos a mi cara, descubriendo como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, la luna se encuentra en su punto máximo y negándome a volver a dormir me levanto de la cama, saliendo de mis aposentos. Camino sin rumbo alguno, recorriendo los pasillos del santuario. - ¿Saori? Me pregunto quién será… - mi cabeza empezaba a doler, siempre sucedía cuando pensaba a mi hermano. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sorrento de pie frente a mi ¿tanto había caminado para ya estar en el pilar el del Océano Atlántico Sur?

¡Eso es! Sorrento era el que mas contacto tenia con Julian, de seguro el conoce a Saori y me puede llevar hasta ella.

\- ¿Quién es Saori? ¿Qué relación tenía con mi hermano? ¿Cómo la puedo encontrar? -literalmente me abalance contra él, bombardeándolo con preguntas, no iba dejar escapar esta oportunidad que tenía para descifrar el mensaje que me dio Julian en mi sueño

\- Ve mas tranquila, son demasiadas preguntas. – un suspiro escapo de los labios del general y me miro con un poco de confusión – Saori es la cabeza de la gran familia Kido, intima amiga de tu familia. Nadie la ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero… - él se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y lentamente apareció una sonrisa en sus labios. - ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para encontrarte con ella?

\- Uh…- Un momento ¿Qué?

* * *

\- ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo? – los presentes soltaron un suspiro cansado al ser la tercera vez que decía lo mismo.

\- Es fácil, June. Todo mundo pensaba que Julian era el hijo único de los Solo, por consiguiente, el único heredero de la gran fortuna que hicieron sus padres. Al morir él, todo el dinero paso a manos de la fundación y así se ha mantenido hasta el momento. Así que lo que haremos será ayudarte a reclamar tu lugar como heredera y cabeza de la familia Solo.

\- Pero yo no quiero eso

\- Si quieres encontrar a Saori esta será la única opción, organizaremos una fiesta para presentarte al mundo y ella estará obligada a asistir

\- Esta bien, pero ¿Qué haremos con el santuario? Está buscándome por "traición" y de seguro irán por mi una vez que la fiesta termine.

Los generales se quedaron callados al escuchar eso último, era demasiado arriesgado dejar que se llevaran a Junet y tratar de rescatarla provocaría una guerra santa. Thetis fue la que rompió el silencio.

\- Eras una amazona ¿No? – asentí ante sus palabras. – Entonces nadie conoce tu rostro, solamente tu nombre. – Isaac, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, secundo las palabras de Thetis. - Tiene razón, lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar tu nombre.

\- ¡Anfitrite! … No, Seraphina. – Kanon sonrió orgulloso y se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla. – Suena genial, Seraphina la gran heredera de la familia Solo

\- Al fin tienes buenas ideas, dragón. - este plan me ponía muy nerviosa, apenas me estaba acostumbrando a ir por la vida sin la máscara y ahora debía de estar en una fiesta llena de personas, estaba a punto de dar fin a la reunión cuando de pronto, un recuerdo llego a mi mente. Me sonrojé y carraspeé para ganar la atención de los demás. – Sobre mi rostro, bueno… si hay alguien quien lo ha visto, cuando aún era una amazona, un compañero lo vio por…accidente, aunque dudo que este en esa fiesta así que no hay que preocuparse ¿Cierto?

* * *

El día había llegado, personas de todos lados entraban por la puerta principal de la mansión dejada por mis padres, el descubrimiento de la heredera de la familia Solo había causado un gran impacto en el mundo, Sorrento se encargó de todos los trámites legales para hacer todo esto posible; puede que esto sea una estupidez y que simplemente me este dejando llevar por un sueño, pero estoy segura de que esto me llevara a algo más.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Thetis apareció atrás de mí, vistiendo un elegante vestido color rosa que, hacia resaltar aún mas su belleza, sonreí de lado al verla y mis nervios se calmaron solo un poco al saber que todos mis generales estaban ahí para apoyarme.

\- Nerviosa y preocupada, solo me encontrare con Saori y saldré de aquí, este ambiente me pone muy incómoda. – suspiro alisando las arrugas de mi vestido, camine junto a Thetis al centro del salón, esperando la señal que nos avisaría sobre la llegada de nuestra invitada estrella, cabe recalcar que todos estábamos comunicándonos a través de nuestro cosmos, en dado caso de que algún inconveniente perjudicara la misión.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, vistiendo un elegante traje junto a su cabello verde perfectamente peinado, sus facciones estaban distintas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, se veía que había madurado; sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, no podía creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo y de nuevo estaba frente a él, en un momento nuestros ojos se habían encontrado y ahora nos mirábamos fijamente, una parte de mi quería ir corriendo a abrazarlo y a la vez golpearlo por haberme dejado sola por tanto tiempo, pero, yo tenía una misión y debía cumplirla.

Me di la vuelta, escuchando como gritaba mi nombre - Tengo un inconveniente ¿Recuerdan la persona que mencione? La única persona que conocía mi rostro, pues… está aquí y me esta siguiendo. – Dije a través del cosmos, esperando que alguno de mis compañeros me escuchase, acelere mi paso cuando lo escuche gritar mi nombre.

\- Thetis se encargará de distraerlo, es un alivio de que ambas sean rubias. – escuche la voz de Isaac, lo cual me dejo tranquila, veo como Thetis se puso entre Shun y yo, dándome la posibilidad de escapar y esconderme de él. – Por el momento, concéntrate en tu misión. Saori esta a unos pasos de ti hablando con un hombre calvo.

Pase mi mirada por mis alrededores, logrando identificar a un hombre alto carente de cabello y a una mujer hermosa de cabello morado.

\- Fue una sorpresa la aparición de la señorita Seraphina, aunque dicen que es bastante tonta. – la risa estruendosa de aquel hombre me irritaba muchísimo, pero si quería acercarme a Saori debía fingir todo lo contrario. Soltando una pequeña risa me acerque a ellos.

\- ¿Eso dicen de mí? La gente inventa cada cosa – al ver la cara de vergüenza que hizo el señor calvo no pude evitar llenarme de satisfacción. – Señorita Kido, que gusto verla. La invite a la fiesta esta noche por que tenia muchos deseos de conocerla – realice una pequeña inclinación como forma de saludo, a lo cual, ella respondió de la misma manera.

\- Es un gusto para mi también. -ambas sonreímos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, algo en ella se me hacía extrañamente familiar. – Julian me conto algo sobre ti, pero de forma muy sutil.

No pude evitar sentirme algo incomoda ante la mención de mi difunto hermano, aclaré mi garganta mientras me acercaba un poco más a ella. – Quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor ¿Le gustaría? Acompáñeme a la terraza, por favor.

Caminamos a la par en dirección al lugar antes mencionado, al llegar, ninguna dijo palabra alguna; por unos minutos nos dedicamos a observar el mar. De pronto, sentí como una extraña energía se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y tomaba el control de este.

\- La familia Solo ha dominado en los siete mares, comenzando por el mediterráneo desde hace cientos de años y ha ganado mucho dinero. – me recargue en el barandal de la terraza, sin ser consciente de las palabras que salían de mi boca. – Mi padre con frecuencia decía que aquel que dominara el océano, dominaría el mundo entero. Como sabes, el setenta por ciento de la tierra esta cubierta por mar. Yo gobernare los siete mares y el mundo entero algún día.

El silencio que se formó después de pronunciar esas palabras me hizo recapacitar ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Esos deseos no eran míos, debía ser fuerte y recuperar el control sobre mí.

\- En realidad…no. – respire profundamente antes de continuar. – Estoy convencida de que usted y yo nos conocimos antes de nacer en esta era, hace cientos de años. – La brisa del mar corría libremente por nuestro lado y a la distancia, las olas chocaban con las rocas, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sin darme cuenta active mi cosmos, retomando nuestra conversación a través de este. – Parece que nos hemos encontrado una y otra vez, desde tiempos mitológicos, pero esta vez será diferente. ¿Qué piensa de eso, señorita Saori?

Nuevamente el silencio reino, pero no hacían falta las palabras cuando nuestras miradas transmitían todo. Saori asintió mientras daba la media vuelta. – Te espero en una semana para platicar mejor sobre esto, sabes donde encontrarme. -Y sin mas que decir, se fue.

Fue ahí donde entendí todo, ella era Athena.

* * *

Curiosidades del capítulo.

\- El nombre de Seraphina viene del nombre de Poseidón en lost canvas.

\- La parte de la fiesta esta inspirada totalmente en la escena donde Julian conoce a Saori.

\- En la versión castellana, Tatsumi dice que Julian es bastante feo, pero como no me gustaba como quedaba decidí cambiarlo por el tonta, además es una indirecta de que siempre los personajes rubios los consideran idiotas.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero que les este gustando y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
